Feywilds
The Land of Faerie "The Feywilds sky is alight with the faded colors of an ever-setting sun, which never truly sets (or rises for that matter); it remains stationary, dusky and low in the sky.” The Feywilds of Vorel Vur Korth is split into two kingdoms that is based on the structure of the FeyWilds millennia upon millennia ago. One thing is evident in the Land of Faerie - nature appears to not follow the same laws of that on the Prime Plane. This land of whimsy, elegance, danger, deceit, and magic is home to many creatures that exist within different codes, needs and more. A tree be alight with its own glow, a rock could be a friendly little creature, vines may start grasping at you. Time flows differently, wildly. This entire land feels untamed, like one large trick or funhouse that doesn't make any sense to someone who isn't from this land. While the Feywilds may in fact echo the geography of the Prime, things exist in a much different state. Where there may be a volcano in Prime, there may be a mountain with skyscraper-sized crystals on the top, reaching into the sky with a faint glow. A cavern may be filled with wavering tendrils, where there is a river may instead be a river of blood, or a lake of wine. Nothing is as it seems it is - trust nothing, tread lightly. A sense of magic emanates throughout - this is a land of Wild Magic, and it runs freely throughout. Most creatures have some sort of magic to them. Bands of Revelry will enchant those who stumble into their lands, causing them to drink and dance and fall into lust until they die of dehydration, starvation, or fatigue. It is impossible to draw a map of the Feywilds - they are ever-changing, and walking north may lead you west, or worse. The lands in the Feywilds are split into three different territories: # Most of the land belongs to the Courtless - essentially, this is a place where either court can enter and roam freely. However, this is also where battles are free to be had too between the courts without repercussion. Those who do not align themselves to either court - The Courtless - also roam freely here. They may have any reason to be Courtless. They may be too kind, too good, or too evil and menacing. Exiles or deserters, they can either be incredibly dangerous for a wanderer or incredibly helpful. # The Seelie Lands are lands that seem incredible and full of awe in the Feywilds. Wandering around here, you'll see radiance and intrigue. Flowers that fly into the sky when touched, birds whose feathers glow with changing hues, trees to are shaped into sculptures of persons, random geysers from the ground spraying sparkling mists, waterfalls of diamonds, and more. # The Unseelie Lands are more dark and twisted, spiky and haunting. While the sky's color remains the same, certain areas are covered in mist. Swamps have bubbles the explode into bursts of screams, trees will move just outside of your peripherals, changing the forest as you walk through. Sounds of snickering can be heard throughout, and dangerous creatures abound. It rains blood, water tastes like vinegar, and more. Expect the Unexpected The Feywilds may have random things happen due to the magic surging throughout its lands. The following table can be used by a DM to determine some of these wild happenings - however, the DM is not limited to this table and is moreso inspiration. Memory & Time The Feywilds have such a pervasive effect on one's mind and countenance, and can also cause time to warp around people. These effects can be extremely dangerous to those who come in unprepared. Memory Loss A creature that leaves the Feywild must make a DC 10 Wisdom Saving Throw. Fey creatures automatically succeed - particularly those of fey ancestry. Those who fail remember nothing of the Feywilds. Time Warp While rumours persist that people could be stuck in the Feywilds for years, those rumours are false. However, the concept of time becomes warped. Whenever a creature wanders away from a beaten path, make a DC 10 Constitution Saving Throw. If the creature fails, they have no concept of time - they wander aimlessly believing days and days are passing, or an hour feels like one minute - up to the DM's discretion. The Courts "When in doubt, remember: Seelies speak in favors, Unseelies speak in deals." The Seelie Court Leader: Queen Titania, the Radiant Back in the Feywilds, the Seelie Court is home to a high society of pure-blood fey and occasionally other creatures if they were of exceptional appearance and/or intelligence, but only if they had fey ancestors. In the mortal plane, the Seelie Court has emissaries (and agents) that are sent to parley with mortals. Seelie Fey are more likely to manipulate, deceive, and have kind words, like a beautiful rose with thorns. Their sense of honor is too strong, and any small slights will resort in a desire for revenge. They always have conditions, and you must perform a favor to get favor. The actual court itself is a glowing castle made of trees that were shaped to form the structures. There is strong glow emanating from the structure, and inside, everything is white marble and pristine. The Queen's thrown room is in the center - she sits on top of a throne of marble, roses, and sculpted shapes of animals. It's gorgeous beyond belief - almost too much for a mortal brain to process. The Unseelie Court Leader: Queen Maab, Queen of Air & Darkness Queen Maab (who used to be King Maab until she got tired of that and switched genders to try something new) rules over the Unseelie Court with a hard rule. Things are less about deception and more about power and brutality here. You must prove yourself worthy to be of Maab's Court - slaughtering a foe, leading a charge into battle, poisoning someone you despise, etc. While the Seelie Court is about regality, appearance and cleverness, the Unseelie prefer those who are straightforward, wild, ignoring the superficial need to look pretty and focusing more on effectiveness. Maab may actually be easier to deal with than Titania - She will more than likely hear you out, if you prove yourself worthy. The Unseelie Court consists of the opposites of the Seelie Court — the “baddies” of the fey world, if you will. There is no need for slights for them to bring down a curse or an attack. They are more willing to do dastardly deeds willy-nilly. While evilly-inclined, they are not solely evil. The Unseelie Court has creatures that are more loyal and more honest than the Seelie Court. They may do cruel things for the sake of cruelty, but they are also much more likely to hold firm to any deals are made. No one quite knows what Queen Maab's Court looks like in terms of a physical space, because this Court moves from place to place and changes with the day. But Maab sits on a throne of thorns, bones, and vines. The Courtless Leader: None The Courtless are inbetween the Courts. They have no allegiance except to themselves and may either be entirely dangerous beyond control, thus being exiled from the Courts, or hate what the Courts do and give themselves a self-exile. However, there are just those who have been tainted by the Wild Magic, and they are corrupted beings. There are some Fey Folk born in the Prime that venture back to the FeyWilds but find no home with either Court and remain on their own. There are some tribes or clans of others who have no allegiance to the Courts, but they are subject to raids from members of either Court, or other threats. Many of these actual clans contain Eladrin who feel beyond the need for an alignment with the Courts, but also don't feel welcome in Prime. The Eladrin Leader: Unknown There is not much known about the Eladrin in the Feywilds at this point. They are similar to elves, but there are severe differences as well. One of those differences is the association with the seasons. Eladrin can change their season alignment after a long rest. They have a society and city in the Feywilds, as told in history books, but no one knows where this city is due to the ever-shifting nature of the Feywilds, since maps can never be drawn.Category:Feywilds Category:Locations